


Running From Myself

by Winter_Shadows



Series: Running From Myself (A "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" Fanfc) [1]
Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Be warned!, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Feels, Captain America - Freeform, Could have a lemon., F/M, Feels, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Run Away Bucky, Spoilers, The Avengers - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, so many feels, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Shadows/pseuds/Winter_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness, fear, anger... Remembrance. All of these flew through the soldier's head as he walked away from the fiery scene of the broken down helicarriers. Leaving the man he finally remembered on the shore, he makes his way through the forest to escape HYDRA's deadly grasp to find who is James Buchanan Barnes? And who is this girl he crosses paths with in the woods... And what is her name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strain

Dragging himself through the foliage, the silver of his left arm reflecting the moon as he trudged through the forest. How long had he been walking? He didn't know. All he seemed to care about was finding a safe, secure place. Only for a little while. Then he can plan a journey to find himself... This... "Bucky" that the blonde man called him. 

He vaguely remembered memories from something... Staring up at the blonde as he yelled, clinging to life on a metal rail on a train, and suddenly he got farther and farther away before the memory fades away. In the helicarrier the blonde man... He said "I'm with you till the end of the line". The line echoed in the Winter Soldier's head. Before the blonde man fell a name came into his head. "Steve". But it was too late when the soldier realized who it was, the man named Steve had already fallen into the water.

The Winter Soldier sprang into action instantly, as memories rushed back into his head, he pulled Steve out of the water and onto the shore. 

That is how he got here, walking in the woods. He was sore, soaked, and confused. His hardened face stared off onto the path ahead of him. There was a light shining throughout the forest. He made his way towards it. Dark blue eyes focused on the light until he came across a small house with a single light on.

He approached the house and quickly kicked the door down.


	2. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky enters the home to find a mysterious character, who is it?

She was quite a sustainable person. She had no heat. No electricity. Just this shack she called home in the middle of no where. She didn't remember what exactly happened to her, nor what she was running from when she found this place about a year ago. But none of it mattered now. She lived. She's here. She's safe. A lingering fear stayed at the back of her head at all times though. They're was danger outside of the woods. She would never go out there. Never leave the security of her forest home.

It was night time. The moon was bright and it illuminated the dark parts of her small home. She sat by the fire watching the crimson flames flicker as she nibbled blueberries she picked earlier that day. 

Before she could register what happened the door was kicked in and she found herself in a choke hold with something cold and metal against her throat. Her attacker squeezed and cut off her breathing. She kicked and squirmed and let out a choke that seemed to sound something along the lines of "help".

Her attacker threw her out the door, sending her into the dirt and the door to her house was slammed shut and locked. 

She was gasping for breath. She mustered up what energy she had and slammed into the door. "Let.. Me.. In!" She yelled. "This is my house!" 

The dark figure inside didn't respond. She listened to the person shift around and dig through her things. "Let me in!!" She yelled, on the brink of tears. "Please..." 

This house was all she had, where she lived. She had nothing else. Nothing. 

"Who are you." The cold voice said from inside the house, it was more of a demand honestly. She looked up at the door, which was now cracked open with two dark blue eyes focusing on her tear streaked face. He had some scruff, looked like he hadn't had a bath in years and his hair was long and ragged and hung in his face. She breathed in sharply.

"I don't have a name."


	3. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and this girl are here... But why does this red star ring a bell?

She stared at the blue eyes that dug holes into her yellow ones. The man opened the door finally. "Get in." Was all he said. She crawled in on all fours and went to a chair in a corner. She was shaking. Full on trembling. She could finally get a good look at the man who stood in the light of the flames. 

His black armor was soaked and ripped a little bit, his pants the same way, his hair was brown and messy with so many knots an tangles, he was dirty, and a... Metal arm... A beautifully shiny, silver, strong, metal arm. There was a red star painted on it as well. She could swear she'd seen that star before. 

He watched her like she was prey. "Who are you..." She stammered out finally. The man stared at her and then looked away to the window and then back at her. "My name.. Is... Bucky..." The words coming out of his mouth sounded like more of question than an answer, which confused the small girl. But little did she know the man felt a tinge of relief when he said the name he kept inside for so long. "Why are you here?" She stammered, starting to wonder if he was a threat. Bucky looked out the window with a bit of concern on his face then pulled the rag curtains shut. "I'm staying here." He said simply. Moving about the room and inspecting every inch for anything that could be a potential spying device or weapon. 

The only thing he himself had left was a pocket knife in his belt from when he fell, his pistol had been broken and flooded with water, and his assault rifle had gotten destroyed with the helicarriers. The only meaning of defense he had was his knife and stealth. But being a genetically enchanted super soldier with a metal arm had it's perks of speed and strength. He had everything to keep the girl in the room with him on her toes. 

"Why are you hiding?" She asked, a little less shaky this time. He didn't answer. He didn't want her knowing too much in case she reported him. She asked again, "why are you hiding?" He growled softly. He dug though her food pile while she watched helplessly. "Why are you here?!" She shouted finally. The Winter Soldier gridded his teeth together angrily. "Shut up." He said harshly. The girl then quickly grabbed the nearest object, an apple, and threw it at him. As if on command the Winter Soldier caught it in an instant, crushing it with his iron arm. He stared at the girl, boiling with anger. He could feel his left arm twitching in anticipation to just grab her and strangle the life out of her. Don't do it. Something in his mind echoed. His arm lowered but his muscles remained taunt, ready to strike at any time. He stared at her face. Long dark brown hair, small lips, two wide terrified yellow eyes... Terrified... Had his victims always looked like this? He shook his head from the thought and turned back to looking through the food. Berries, leaves, nuts...

The girl watched Bucky with terrified eyes. Why her? Why did he have to come here and invade her home and be harsh to her? Would he hurt her? Questions raced through her head as she watched the large man eat some nuts and berries from her stash. "Bucky..." She said softly. The man tenses and he glanced at her with an unsure look. "Why are you here...?" She asked quietly, bracing herself if he decided to lash out. He let out an aggravated sigh and ate a blueberry. "Were you the one who made those things in their air crash?" She meant the helicarriers. Bucky thought for a moment before allowing himself to nod once, deciding staying silent is a good option. "Are you going to hurt me...?" She asked, a small squeak of fear in her voice. The Winter Soldier debated in his mind for a moment if it was worth it to kill her. 'She could be good to go out and get food... Supplies... Information... While I recover here for a while...' He then looked at her over his shoulder and said "No." Then went back to eating. 

The girl watched him and frowned softly. She stood and walked closer to him. "Are you a bad guy?" She asked rather plainly. Bucky's mind flashed to the murders, the fighting, Hydra... "I don't know." Was all he could muster up. The girl looked at him and stared, something was familiar... Then something came to her. 

Screaming. Thrashing. The red star that stood in the corner watching through covered eyes. Pain. Hands holding her down.

She looked at the man who stood before her. The red star. One word echoed in her head.

Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are a bit short but they will get longer.


	4. One Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tries to ask Bucky about the ones named Hydra... But nothing ever goes as planned does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was a short one. But cliffhangers! :D

The girl's odd yellow eyes opened suddenly. It was light out. Had she passed out? Where was Bucky? It took her a moment to realize she was in her bed. Was everything a dream? The thought was eliminated when she saw the man in a chair in the far corner of the room, his features completely relaxed in a deep sleep. She couldn't help but stare at his slacked features. Last night he had been so tense, so strong, so... Pained. But now he looked almost peaceful, his large muscles were relaxed, and the hard expression that he wore like a mask was replaced with a calm expression of peace. 

'He probably hasn't slept in a few days.' The girl thought to herself. She got out of bed quietly and made her way into the living area where the food pile was, and decided to make a plate of food for her unexpected guest. 

Bucky groaned at the light that came through the shack's musty window. His pale blue eyes opened as he metal hand came up to shield his face from the blaring light. Then he realized where he was. He remembered last night, stumbling through the woods, the girl... 'Where the hell is that bitch?' And thought to himself as he pulled himself out of his chair. 

He walked out into the large room to see a plate of food on the old wooden table with a small scrap of paper attached. He snatched up the note, almost sending the fragile plate of food flying, and read it.

"bucky i will be back"

Bucky rolled his eyes at the bad grammar and sighed. 'Maybe she won't come back. I wouldn't be against that.' He thought, but something stirred inside him that shouted that he should care where the odd female would go. There was something... Something about her that rang a bell... More of an alarm though. 

She came through the door just then, berries and sticks in her arms. She stopped when she saw the Winter Soldier standing there with a mouthful of wild blueberries. He stared at her with a hardened gaze that bore holes in her irises. She shivered once and put the supplies down on the table. As she organized the supplies she watched the red star on his arm from the corner of her eye. 'Would he know?' She looked down at her hands and whispered almost inaudibly "who is Hydra?"

Before she could even look at him she was on the floor, hot and cold hands gripping her neck and slamming her into the floorboards. "DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" He screamed in her face. She stares up at his red face where she saw so much anger and dominance... But was that fear she saw? She gagged and gasped for air and nodded with what little energy she had as her breath was slipping away. He let go of her small neck and stood fast, and resumed to eat the blueberries on his plate. 

She lied there staring at him, terror in her eyes. She would be sure not to ask again. 

That was when they heard the gunshots. She jumped up and looked at Bucky nervously. "Winter Soldier we know you are in there! Come out with your hands on your head!" A loud, harsh voice howled. Bucky took one look at the girl and muttered one word.

"Run."


	5. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who attacked them...? She doesn't know. But now they are in a new place away from her home. But why is it familiar? What does Bucky know?

Bucky grabbed her small wrist and pulled her through a window away from the waves of gun shots and she did just what he told her. Run. His metal arm gripped her wrist and pulled her to run faster to keep up with his fast place. 'Why the fuck am I bringing her?!' His thoughts snarled. 

The gunshots grew faint and the girl he dragged along with was gasping for breath. He slowed to a stop when the gunshots ceased in his ears. He let go of her and looked her over. This was the first time he noticed how odd she looked. She had yellow eyes, messy brown hair with black streaks that were more tangled and rough than the rest of her hair. She was small, 5'2" at the most, and she was unbelievably skinny. 'Must be from living on berries and nuts...' He thought. But she looked scared right now. Terrified. He wanted to punch the terror off her damn face.

She looked around wildly and was shaking. "Who were those people?! What do they want?! Who's the 'Winter Soldier'?!" She barked out, eyes darting around inspecting his face. Bucky groaned and sighed, he turned away from her and began to walk. "Where are you going?!" She yelled, jogging after him. "The city. Need a hiding place. The best place to hide is in plain sight." He said rather simply, keeping his dark eyes focused on the forest ahead of him.

She had never been to the city, never left the woods even. But nevertheless she followed Bucky willingly, what else could she do?

They walked for a good two and a half hours. The whole time the girl thought about the attack, Bucky, and who was Hydra. Why wouldn't Bucky talk about it? She followed the Winter Soldier and gazed up at him as she sped up to walk by his side. He was focused on the city that was coming into view. Dark blue eyes fixed on the large buildings. The girl couldn't help but state up at the buildings with awe, had this always been here? 

She hesitated as Bucky lead them into a thin alleyway. "I need different clothes." He said. "You need to find me a long sleeved shirt, pants, and a glove." She gawked at him. "You want me to go alone in this place to find you some clothes?" He nodded once and pressed against the side of an old dumpster in the ally. "I'll be here. Be swift and quiet. Talk to no one." 

With that said she found herself walking down the sidewalk of the city, bare feet padding against the concrete, receiving a few confused glances as she walked. She stopped after a little while and looked around, seeing a map posted of the city she strode up to it and stared at it confusedly. So many lines and arrows and symbols... But she felt as if she knew the area already.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you need some help?" She looked around only to find her eyes meet a pair of bright blue ones staring right at her. He was a tall man, built very well (his muscles, she could see, we're well defined under his t-shirt), and he had short blonde hair that looked rather soft. "I just saw you looked pretty confused and figured you needed help. Where are you going?" He smiled, full set of nice white teeth. She stood stock still, staring at the man with nervous eyes. Bucky told her not to talk to anyone, but this man was talking to her. "I.. Uh... Need to find some clothes..." She stammered, not letting her eyes drift from the man. "Are you looking for something nice or just something cheap to just wear?" He asked curiously, looking at the map. "Just something for him to wear." She said.  
"Well there's a thrift shop just a few blocks from here. Want me to bring you there? I have time." He flashed a wide grin at her as she just nodded and followed him down the street. 

They walked in silence for a while before he said: "where are you from?" She thought for a moment before simply replying "I'm from the north." Sure, she was lying. She had no idea where she was really from, she just couldn't draw attention. The man nodded and lead her to the thrift shop door. "Well, here it is. If you need anything..." He pauses and scribbled a number and a name on a piece of paper, "here's my number. Don't be afraid to call." He smiled and stares at her for a moment. "You do look familiar though. But thats ok. I'll see you around!" He walked off, disappearing into the crowd. She just stuffed the paper in her pocket and proceeded to the back of the thrift shop. She dug through a bag of clothes by the back door or the place until she found a grey long sleeved shirt, some jeans, a belt, some gloves, and a t-shirt. 'Might as well grab extras.' She thought, picking up a pair of sweatpants. She stuffed the clothes into a stray plastic "JC Penny" bag and made her way back down the street. She stared at signs, billboards, restaurants, and shops as she walked. It seemed familiar oddly enough. 

She stopped when a restaurant with bright neon lights caught her eye. "Red Robin" it read. The smell that came from it was amazing and made her mouth water. Then it came back to her.

Sitting there with a few people. Laughing. Eating. Smiling. Enjoying. "Hey Robin it's your place!" One laughed.

She stared at the restaurant. "Robin." She whispered softly. Was that her name? It had a familiar ring to it that made her smile a little. She walked back to the ally Bucky had brought them to first and thought about it the whole way.

"Hey Bucky..." She said cautiously, remembering that she shouldn't be too relaxed around him even though something said he wouldn't hurt her Bucky was slouched against the wall, his head hanging tiredly but then lifting up to meet her gaze. His expression changed from the tiredness she saw for a moment back to his emotionless expression. She put the bag of clothes next to him and sat down across from him with her back against the wall. 

Bucky looked through the clothes and stood slowly and stiffly. She couldn't help but watch as he took off his vest and multiple shirts under it. She took note of how gorgeous his body was. Perfectly muscled, beautifully pale skin, and of course his metal arm. She took notice of the scars that littered his whole body, some larger than others, and then of course the thick pink scar that marked the turn of flesh to metal. He was gorgeous. But she dismissed the thought fast. 'He brought you into this mess. Drove you out of your home. Hurt you. Ordered you around.' She thought angrily. 'But that doesn't change that he's handsome.' She smiled at that thought, thinking it was silly. When she looked back up at Bucky he was fully dressed in his new outfit. It was a bit tight, which she didn't mind since it hugged his muscles, but it worked. 

Bucky looked at her suddenly and his eyes narrowed. "What are you looking at?" He snapped. She flinched and braced herself. "Nothing... You just look nice in that..." She said quietly. He stood up straighter and looked around. "Follow me." He started walking and she stood and followed him.

He kept his head down, blending into the afternoon crowd. She just followed obediently. He made his way down to a small motel. It looked like no one was there. He took keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Where did you get those?" The girl asked curiously. "I don't want to talk about it." He said bluntly, striding into the motel. The girl closed the door behind her and looked around. It was a small place but it had a bathroom and bedroom and television. Bucky took the freedom to go sit on the couch and lie down. 

She wanted to talk about the memory she had. Her name... She sat in a chair nearby him and watched his blank expression staring up at the ceiling. "Um... I remembered my name..." She started, looking at her hands. He said nothing and just continued staring off. "Well I think it's my name.. It just... Came to me..." She looked up at Bucky. "What is it." He said, more of a command. She paused, debating on telling him now. "It's Robin..." 

Then the soldier looked at her fast. His expression was puzzled but with a hint of something else. "Robin?" He asked. She nodded a few times and looked down. Bucky lied back down before letting out a sigh. "Robin... I'm sorry." He said quietly, a hint of emotion in his voice. "Why?" She was confused now, was he apologizing for breaking into her house? Ruining her life? No... He replied with:

"I wish I could tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! That was a good long one. I like this. Going to add more soon!


	6. Forget-Me-Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tossing and turning... Thinking... It haunted her. But little did she know that it haunted him as well. Could one with so much history really forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of feels in this chapter!!!! Be warned!!!

That night Robin tossed and turned, she couldn't get comfortable. She tore the blankets off her and got off the couch she was assigned to sleep on (while Bucky slept happily in the bedroom). She padded to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She had a migraine. Ever since she met Bucky her head hurt a bit, but tonight was worse. 'What is he sorry for?' She thought, letting her restless thoughts start to break through after restraining them for the past day. 'Maybe he knows who I was running from. He looks familiar. But the red star I've undoubtedly seen before.' She frowned at her glass of water in her hand. 'How did I get in my room after he barged into my house?' 

Then she saw Bucky's bedroom door open. He stood in the doorway staring at her. "What are you doing awake?" He asked harshly, but with a hint of tiredness on the edge of his voice. "I should say the same to you." She growled as her eyes strayed back to her glass of water.   
"You didn't answer my question."  
"I was thirsty."  
"Your lying."  
She sighed and didn't look up at him. She was feeling angry. She never got angry. But this asshole was keeping secrets from her, wouldn't let her ask questions, made her go into the city by herself, and made her sleep on the couch! Bucky could sense her frustration and started to turn back into his room. "Wait." Robin said. The soldier stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Tell me." She said. Bucky sighed. 

He turned and looked at her with something in his eyes. Pain? Confusion? Both? "Sit." He said, as he walked over and sat in a chair across from the couch. Robin sat down, glass of water in hands, and watched the soldier as he thought for a moment. "How about we ask each other questions? Like taking turns. I ask one then you ask one." She suggested. Bucky nodded once. 

Robin thought for a moment but it didn't take her long to think of the first question. "Who is Hydra?" She could almost see him wince through the darkness of the motel room. "Hydra... Was founded in World War II and was the science division of the Nazis. They broke off from Hitler and made their own dreams try and become reality. They're... Still around." He said slowly, almost cautiously. Robin shivered a little and nodded. "Your turn." Bucky thought for a moment and then looked at her quizzically.

"Why were you living in the woods?" He asked. "I was running from something and I just found that shack in the middle of nowhere so I started living there." She shrugged, looking down at her glass of water before asking: "what are you sorry about?" 

Bucky sat up straighter and groaned a bit, noticeably not wanting to answer. "For... Breaking into your house... Ordering you around... Knowing who you are..." With that Robin went still. "You know who I am?" He nodded once and looked out the window. "Tell me." Robin leaned closer waiting for the story to come. Bucky just shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."   
"Tell me." She persisted.  
"I told you no, Robin."  
"I need to know..."  
Bucky sighed and rubbed his cheek anxiously. Anxiety? Was he showing emotion around her now? "I... You... Were an experiment that... Went wrong.." He said slowly. "Your body couldn't handle the serum... It messed with you, making your body change... You got shorter rather than taller, skinnier and your eyes turned yellow... I watched them." 

Robin held still. She could feel tightness in her chest and tears starts to build. "I...was a mistake?" She whispered. Bucky shook his head and looked at her finally. She could see how worried he was now. Like he shouldn't have said anything. Tears rolled down her face and she turned away from him. "I'm a mistake..." She sobbed, hiding her face in a pillow. As she sobbed she felt arms wrapping around her. She looked to see Bucky staring down at her with a soft expression. "I'm.. A mistake too..." He said, cautious as before. "I was an expiriment... But my memories made me vulnerable... And they became angry and shocked me whenever I said anything relating to the past... Made me into a monster." He sounded regretful when he spoke, it surprised Robin how much he regret his bashful behavior. "I want to remember..." He said softly. Robin watched him. "I do too." She said. Bucky's grip on her tightened. "We can search together." Robin couldn't help but smile a little bit, the tears came to a stop, she was going to go on an adventure she wouldn't never forget with a bashful, harsh, asshole that broke into her house just a day or so ago. But it was all ok now

"When do we start?"


	7. Emotions and Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are something the Winter Soldier doesn't feel. But it's something that Bucky does. They're journey has begun now but where will it take them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of and odd one but the next one will be more eventful!

Bucky lied on his back the rest of the night in his bed. He felt the small body of Robin shifting next to him in her peaceful slumber. He felt bad, for once, after their talk and let her sleep in the queen sized bed with him. It was strange... He started to feel emotions build up inside him, but they never really surfaced. He was forced to never feel or speak or show anything. But now that he was free all of these foreign emotions were building up inside him that he's never felt before. 

He looked at Robin, who was fast asleep, and watched her slow breathing. How could she be so peaceful when she was next to a psycho assassin? The thought bothered him more than it should have but he dismissed it. The sun was coming up and it was almost time for them to get up and start their adventure around the city. Bucky didn't know what to expect from this adventure but he knew it wouldn't be easy. 

He watched Robin and had a sudden urge to touch her... He's never really had human contact without killing them instantly, and that realization worried him. What if he touched her and hurt her? Why exactly did he care? It was becoming more clear. He had a soft spot for the girl. She was used like he was. She knew what it was like to be tossed and played with like a doll. But there was more and he didn't know what it was... Ever so gently he reached out his non-metal hand and brushed a hair out of her face, the feel of skin on his fingers sent a shiver up him. His fingers trembled and he touched her cheek again. So soft and delicate. He wondered what the rest of her felt like and before he knew it his right hand was trailing down her neck and onto her chest to the collar of her shirt. He started to move the fabric slowly when Robin's yellow eyes peeked out from under her eyelids and met his eyes. 

She blinked a few times and tried to register what he was doing. Was he trying to get in her pants? No, why would he do that? 'Well he is a guy.' She thought as-a-matter-a-factly. She stared at him and then looked at his hand that was resting on the top of her left breast then back at his face. He looked panicked if anything, blue eyes wide like a child being caught taking candy from the candy jar. She couldn't help but smile at that, it was probably the first real emotion he's shown besides annoyance and hatred in the past three days. 

He drew his hand back, frowning a bit at the loss of her warmth against his fingertips. 'At least I didn't kill her.' He thought to himself. She didn't say anything though, she stretched and stood up abruptly leaving Bucky alone in the bed. She glanced at the soldier and looked in his eyes again... So beautiful... So... Childlike. He was like a confused child who didn't know where he was or what the world was. Robin soon wondered if she looked like that sometimes. 

"I'm gonna try out the shower thing." She said, walking to the bathroom. When she got in there she knew how to use it, something in her head just did it automatically and put it at a good temperature. She showered for the first time in a year (she thinks) in a real shower with soap and not a cold lake. It was amazing. 

Robin came out fully dressed in her clothes she's always worn. Bucky stared at her and tossed her the extra sweat pants and shirt she got extra for him. "Put those on. They're cleaner." He said, staring at her. She came back moment after. The clothes were way to big but they stayed on and were very comfortable. 

Bucky took his shower, which was his first one in a long time as well, and got dressed. He came out to Robin sitting on the couch looking through her other clothes and then looking at a piece of paper. "What is that?" Bucky asked, looking over her shoulder. He read the small paper and went still. 'Steve Rogers' and a phone number. "I think this would be a good place to start... Calling this guy... He helped me get the clothes..." Robin said, looking at Bucky. "He seemed to have known what he was doing. Maybe there's some place where like... Records of stuff that happened to people are kept? I can ask him." She moved toward the phone and Bucky grabbed her. "Don't make him come here. Don't let him go with us." He said harshly, the soldier coming out of him. "I... Won't..." Robin said, obviously confused. 

She dialed the numbers slowly into the phone and held it to her ear.  
One ring.  
Two rings.  
Three.  
Fo-  
"Steve Rogers speaking."  
"Oh! Uhh.. Hi Steve. It's the girl you helped with clothes yesterday..."  
"Oh, hello! What do you need?"  
"Do you know anywhere that records of things that happened before could be kept?" She mentally slapped herself for sounding so dumb.  
"You mean a museum?"  
"Uhh... Sure? Where is it?"  
"It's just a few blocks from where we met. I can bring you if you want!"  
"N-no that's fine I'm going with my.. Uhm... Boyfriend."  
Steve was silent for a few moments.  
"Well I'll talk to you later!" Robin said too loudly and hung up quickly .

She looked at Bucky, who was staring at her with a mix of many emotions in his eyes. One of them was... Disbelief? "Boy...friend?" He said slowly, like it was a word from another language. Robin stared at him and sighed. "Just roll with it." Bucky's brows knot together in mild confusion but shrugged it off. 'For the good of the mission...' He thought to himself. Robin looked outside then back at him.

"We're going to a museum... Boyfriend."  
"Shut up."


	8. The Price of Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the museam and what that find is surprising to both Bucky and Robin. But what happens when Steve shows up randomly?

The two head out after the talk on the phone with Steve. They has no car, Robin convinced Bucky not to hot wire one in dear of being caught, so they walked. They walked in silence down the busy street. People pushed past them and ignored them as they made their way down to the museum.

They approached the museum after a little while. Robin stared curiously at it while Bucky stood tense next to her. She gazed up at him as he stood there staring at the large double doors. His gaze was hard and focused, like he's seen it before on a past mission maybe. He took a few hesitant steps towards it before full on striding in, leaving Robin to jog to catch up. 

When inside Bucky walked quickly through the exhibits then came to a screeching halt, making Robin bump into him and almost fall over, at a whole room detected to someone called "Captain America". 'What a cheesy name...' Robin thought to herself as she inspected the large photos and posters. She squinted at the photos and then realized something. "Hey, it's that guy from the other day! His name matches! Hey, Bu-" she stopped suddenly. He wasn't anywhere near her. "Bucky?" She called. She began to panic. Did he leave her there alone?! She rushed around the exhibit she was at to the next one and there he was.

He stood in front of the exhibit with wide, worried, childlike eyes. He was still tense, but he looked like a child staring up at some stranger he didn't even know. "Bucky?" Robin walked up next to him and stared at the exhibit. "In Memory of James 'Bucky' Buchanan Barnes. Steve Roger's best friend and a member of the Howling Commandos in WWII." It read. There were paragraphs about this "Bucky" and photos and old videos of him... He looked just like the Bucky next to her except more... Alive. In the photos he's smiling broadly next to his best friend during the war. He looked so happy. Alive. She glanced at the Bucky next to her. He was so dead in his eyes except when an occasional emotion sparked in his beautiful blues. What happened to him? 

Robin tugged on Bucky's sleeve to get his attention. His gaze snapped to her small figure holding onto his sleeve of his left hand. He didn't pull away. He just stared at her. She smiled a little. "You have such a nice name." She managed to say as his blue orbs stared her down. They seemed to soften a bit when she said that and then turn back to the photos that surrounded them. "Do you remember?" She asked. Bucky paused and put his fleshy hand on the side of his head. His eyes squeezed shut and a sharp exhale escaped his soft lips. "N...now I do." He stuttered out. "But I want to know more." He said slowly, as if he was afraid to speak. Robin rubbed his metal arm gently through the fabric. "I know. I'm with you. We will find it all out." She smiled at him. Bucky looked back at the foreign face on the exhibit and what he did next surprised Robin. He tried to mimic the smile on the man's face. It wasn't as real as the one in the photos but it was him. He was Bucky Barnes.

"Oh, hey! I figured you were here and I wanted to see you again to see how you wee doing!" A voice said from behind her and Bucky. Robin turned around to see none other than Steve Rogers walking towards them grinning happily. 'He smiles just like the photos.' Robin noted in her head. She turned and looked at him and faked a smile. "Hello Steve." He walked up to her and looked at the display in back of her. "Enjoying the museum?" He asked, a look of slight pain as he gazed at the exhibit behind her.  
"Yes. It's nice here, so much history. Your displays are quite intriguing."  
"Thank you. So, where's your boyfriend...?"  
"Oh, he's right-" He wasn't there.

Robin looked around. Man, this guy was good at just vanishing into thin air. "He probably just went to the bathroom. He was just here." She said, looking around. Steve nodded and directed his attention to the display and let out a small sigh. "He was my best friend. We'd known each other since we were kids." He chuckled softly and shook his head. "He's still out there. I saw him. He looks so different now. They called him the Winter Soldier... But I'm going to find him again." He smiled at the display. Robin gawked at the man and nodded softly. "I see... Well I need to go find my boyfriend." She said, starting to walk away. "Oh, alright. I'll see you later!" He called after her. 

Robin spent the next half hour searching for Bucky. She grew scared. Eventually she went outside and found him sitting on the stairs staring at his hands. "Hey. I couldn't find you!" Robin exclaimed when she came close. He mumbled and apology and stood up slowly. 

Just then a man walked by Buck and bumped into him. Bucky let out an angrily snarl and then next thing he knew the man had a knife in Bucky's ribs and all Robin saw was Bucky being surrounded and attacked before a cloth bag was thrown over her head.

And she heard his screams. She tried to scream back but something jabbed her in the back and her world went back. All she could murmur as she went numb was:

"Bucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness it's picking up o.o


	9. Cruel Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are taken. But it's quite obvious where they are. But what exactly do they want? And why is the Winter Soldier not of use anymore?

The room was dimly lit. Her vision was blurred so she could only vaguely make out the lights above her on the ceiling. As her vision cleared she saw the tiles on the ceiling, the lights, and the fact that she couldn't move. She was restrained. She looked down at the straps that restrained her movement and saw she was in a chair with straps around her torso, legs, arms and wrists. The room she was in was dull. Just her chair, a table with some tools on it, and a plain door. There were no windows in here. She couldn't see out.

Then it occurred to her... Where's Bucky? "Bucky?!" She called, squirming anxiously in her chair. "BUCKY!" She screamed. She was helpless without his presence.

Just then the door opened and a man walked in with a few other men behind him. "Well, look who we got back!" He exclaimed. "Let me out!" She hollered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Give me Bucky!!" She cried. The man rolled his eyes and slapped her. Robin squealed at the slap and tears streamed down her face. "Let me go..." She sobbed. The man grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to look at her menacingly. "Welcome home." He smirked and let go of her hair and left, leaving her to sob in the dimly lit room. Crying for Bucky.

Bucky was strapped to a chair a few rooms down. He was wide awake. His ribs ached from the stab wound, but he knew where he was. Hydra got him. Was he going to be wiped again? Was he going to be killed? He didn't know but his thoughts drifted and worried about Robin. She was captured again and it was his fault. He's making her suffer again. He felt like he failed her. He'd never promised to keep her safe or anything but in the back of his mind he felt like he needed to. He needed to keep her away from the torture. He failed.

The man walked in just then. "It's good to have you back soldier. It's sad to see how disobedient you've gotten though..." He said as he walked towards the former Winter Soldier, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Well our memory wiping has failed us yet again. We've tried everything. Not even cyro was working!" He sighed. "I guess we have to do something different. Congrats soldier you are retired." He chuckled.

Bucky stared at him confusedly. They're letting him go? "Your going to be our little foundation. Your going to bring the new generation of super soldiers. It's in your blood. Your DNA. You ooze strength and charisma." He smirked. Bucky didn't like where this was going. They were going to breed him like a fucking dog now? 'There has to be a way out.' He thought, wiggling his metal arm against the metal bracers that held him still. "If we start them young they will know nothing but obedience. They will grow quickly and be strong and fast." He was chuckling now. "Get him down to his new room." He barked out.

The workers took his chair, which was apparently on wheels, and wheeled him down the hall. It was deadly quiet in here. It was terrifying. He stared at all the doors as he passed by them, hoping to hear Robins voice through them. But he knew better. He wouldn't be able to hear through the sound proof walls of the Hydra facility. 

They wheeled him into a large cell, much larger than the one he remembered he had before. There was a bed, blankets, a single pillow and a bathroom. The bracers let him go and he stumbled out of the chair into the room and before he could try to escape the door was slammed closed. He heard the man call "have fun, or else!" Bucky sighed and looked around. Trapped again. He went and sat on the bed, but then he heard a yelp as he did.

Bucky jumped up and looked under the bed. There was Robin, staring at him worriedly. "Bucky..." She breathed. "Oh fuck." He growled, falling back and sitting on the floor. She rushed out from under the bed and hugged him tight, the sudden contact making Bucky tense and grind his teeth. "What happened to you? What did they do to you?!" She cried, tears rolling down her face and she shook and clung to him. "They didn't do anything... Just..." He rubbed his face with his fleshy hand and sighed. "If we don't..." He sighed again. "Make... Babies... They'll hurt us." Robin tensed at that. She's never had a child or ever had an intention to. She didn't know if her body was even capable of it! 

Robin wiped her eyes and let go of him. Bucky saw the pain in her eyes then. She was scared, and he knew that. There had to be a way out. Then it came to him.

"I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION. NEXT CHAPTER IS LEMON/SMUT.


	10. Boundries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a plan to escape... But Hydra won't let them out that easily.

"I have a plan." Bucky repeated, looking around the room. He knew someone was watching them, there was a security camera in the corner. 'Perverts.' He snarled in his head. He looked at Robin, who was watching him worriedly, scared for what was to come. He leaned close to her ear and whispered "go with it." 

Bucky scooped her up in his arm, she weighed nothing pretty much, and lied her on the bed. She looked scared now but she made no move to get away. He stared at her yellow orbs and his eyes softened he moved closer to her and pressed his rough lips to her soft ones. He felt her relax under her and her arms wrap around his neck. 

Robin didn't feel like she was trapped anymore. She felt safe in his arms. His lips moved against hers and she did the same, it was a wonderful feeling. She felt something cold slide her shirt up past her chest and she yelped at the sudden chill. He didn't pull it all the way off but far enough to show her small chest. His kiss moved down her neck and to her chest. Her breathing was shaky and that worried him. Was he scaring her? He looked at her and saw her eyes were closed and a small smile was on her lips. That's a go.

Robin felt his metal hand peel away her sweat pants and then work to pull off his shirt and pull down his pants. He positioned himself and heard a slight moan from her mouth. He whispered in her ear quietly. "Listen to every word I say. It's our plan." He thrust in slowly, causing her back to arch and a loud moan to escape her lips.

He began to whisper in her ear as he moved. "Listen to me carefully... After we do this approximately one minuet later they will come to take you out of here... When they-" he groaned and began to move faster, "come to get you.. We will attack and get out. I know where the exit is. I remember." He buried his head in her shoulder, taking in her sweet scent and listening to her moans. He nuzzled her neck and moaned into her neck. "Good girl..." He whispered as she clung to him, digging her fingers into his shoulders. They both gasped and moaned loudly as they came.

They lied their panting and holding each other for a few moments before he pulled out. Bucky couldn't help but miss the contact. Robin shook and rolled to be closer to him. Bucky pulled his clothing back on slowly, still panting he said "Get dressed." Robin shakily pulled her clothes on and looked at him. 

'Three. Two. One.'

The doors opened quickly and three Hydra officers came in, a doctor followed quickly behind them. "Good boy, soldier." The doctor chuckled. Then Bucky launched at them, despite his semi tired state, knocked all of them down. He looked at Robin. "Get up!" He shouted. She whined and shook her head. He scooped her up in his arms and held her close against his chest as he began to run down the halls, Hydra right on his tail. 

He slammed people out of his way, jostling Robin around to much of her discontent, he ran. Several traps were set off but he avoided them easily. He ran, and ran. He slammed through a metal door and ran into the open. Of course... The place was surrounded. Guns were aimed at them from every angle. He felt Robin whimper and press closer to his chest. "Fuck." He whispered angrily. 

Just as Bucky bowed his head in unwanted defeat a helicopter flew over head, gun shots fired at Hydra, a shield flying through the air, Hydra officers falling. "BUCKY!" A man's voice called. It was Steve. He'd come to help them. The helicopter got lower and lower and a latter was thrown out of it by a red headed woman. Steve ran near Bucky and looked at him then Robin. He pointed at the Helicopter. "Get in! Go! We will help you, Buck!" Bucky paused, debating if he would actually trust him. Then he started up the ladder with one hand climbing and the other holding Robin's small figure. He got into the helicopter with Steve at his heels. Bucky held Robin against his chest and murmured in her ear softly:

"We're safe now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! Next chapter will be posted tomarrow!


	11. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they take off away from the bloody scene they realize escaping with not many casualties comes with a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST ONE!!!!

The helicopter landed on a base outside of New York, and after a long car ride, they were at none other than Stark Tower. Bucky carried Robin protectively as she clung to his chest. Bucky was tense and ready for anything to happen. "My apartment got destroyed so I had to move in with Stark for a while. I don't know if you remember but Howard Stark's son owns this place." Steve nodded, watching his fellow soldier. Bucky looked around skeptically and held Robin closer, protective. Since when was he so protective? Steve frowned at Bucky. "Your safe here. I promise." He said, hesitantly rubbing Bucky's shoulder. Just then a man walked into the large living room wit a shirt red haired woman. "Bucky this is Tony Stark and Pepper Potts." Steve nodded to the couple. Tony stared at Bucky and Steve. "Why is the Winter Soldier in my house? Are you trying to kill us?" He growled. "He's not the Winter Soldier anymore. He's Bucky. My friend." Steve said as-matter-of-factly. 

"Bucky..." Robin whined softly. Bucky looked down at the small form in his arms and got a concerned look. "I don't feel good." She said with a whine. "Is she injured?" Steve asked, walking over and reaching to touch her to get a better look but Bucky held her away from him. "Bring her down to my lab Bruce can take a look at her. He's a doctor." Tony said, walking away. 

Steve lead the pair down to the lab where a man with chocolate curls as round glasses stood over a microscope. "Bruce, we need you." Steve said quickly. The man didn't look up at them. "What could you possibly need from me, cap?" He said slowly, adjusting his microscope. "She's hurt." Bucky said roughly, causing the man to look at them. Bruce looked at Robin and nodded. "Lie her on the table and we'll run some tests." Bucky tensed at the words. He didn't want to put her down or hand get over to this stranger. "You can trust him." Steve said in his ear quietly. Bucky frowned. What choice did he have? She was sick and needed help. 

He lied her down on the table and Bruce moved over to her and started the tests. Bucky watched from afar, with Steve, as he did tests on her small figure. She was scared when Bruce first started the tests but calmed down as he progressed. She lied there calmly, occasionally wincing and groaning. Bruce walked over to them an hour or so later with a clip board in his hand. Bucky was half asleep against the wall when Bruce caught his attention. "So, um, nothing's wrong with her. Everything is pretty normal." He started. Bucky's eyes narrowed. "Well then what's wrong with her?" Steve asked concernedly. Bruce took a deep breath and tapped his clip board.

"She's pregnant."

Bucky went still. He was awake now. "Say that again." He snarled. Bruce frowned. "She's pregnant.. The baby is growing significantly fast... It's really strange. I would think it would be here in... About four months at the most..." Bucky ran his flesh hand through his hair in a panic. 'Shit. What have I done?' He hissed in his head. He pushed past Bruce and went to Robin, who was sitting up on the table now. She looked over tired, drawn out, shaken from all the events that happened. "Hey..." He said quietly. She looked at him with a worried look. "Hey..." She said back. "Did he tell you?" She asked. Bucky nodded and sucked in a large breath. "I'm sorry."   
"Bucky... It's ok. Really." She touched his metal hand and held it gently.  
"No I hurt you.. I'm making you go through-"  
"James Buchanan Barnes." She snapped.   
He jumped.  
"Don't apologize for what happened. We got out, we're safe finally. It has it's consequences and this," she rubbed her tummy gently, "isn't that bad." 

Bucky looked at her stomach and reached out with a fleshy hand and put his hand on it. "I don't know if I'm ready for this. Too soon." He shivered. "We can get through it. We escaped a Hydra facility, got info about you, and we found your old friend!" She exclaimed. "This will be a piece of cake." Robin placed her hand over his. "We can do it together. It will be fun. Good for you and me." She looked into his blue eyes. They were soft and understanding but worried all at the same time. "Hey Bucky... I love you..." She smiled softly. He blinked a few times and placed his head in her lap like a child. "I love you too." He whispered. 

Robin couldn't believe it. In a total of four days she had her home broken into, got dragged along by a psychopath killer, helped him find himself, got captured by Hydra, rescued, fell in love, and got pregnant. But... She never found anything else really about her. 'It doesn't matter.' She thought, stroking Bucky's long hair. 'Its time to start over.' She bent down and placed a kiss on the soldier's head. She felt him relax and she did too. 'This will be an interesting four months...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-4 Months Later-

 

Robin's baby came just when Bruce had said it would. It was a long birth that Bucky wasn't allowed to be in the room for, much to his anger and need to be protective of his girl and child. It was a baby boy that was healthy as could be, most likely because of the serum that was transferred from Bucky and into his veins. When Bucky first saw the baby he was too nervous to touch him, in fear of hurting him. But after some convincing from Robin he held the baby close to his chest and stared at his new son.   
"He's beautiful." Robin whispered.  
"Yes... And... Soft."  
Cue giggle.  
"What are we going to name him?"  
"Felix..." She whispered, closing her eyes.   
Bucky nodded, not wanting to argue and quite frankly he liked the name. The day ended with the trio cuddling in bed. 

Though the threat of Hydra was still a threat at least they were safe from harm for the time being.

But they lie waiting for the battle to start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that! If anyone has a request for an avengers one shot or something don't hesitate to ask! 
> 
> I'm sorry this story was pretty rushed I wanted to end it so I could write some one shots.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as much as I can! This is gonna be a long one o.o


End file.
